


Life can be Strange

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, At least not completely, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Doctor Strange (2016) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein.An idea, both as randomness and for a friend. Oh man, gotta love the whole AU thing, in which you can fucking change anything you goddamned want. Case in point, everything I write, this included. Here we go.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Life can be Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. 
> 
> An idea, both as randomness and for a friend. Oh man, gotta love the whole AU thing, in which you can fucking change anything you goddamned want. Case in point, everything I write, this included. Here we go.

There was a small section of blinds open as the occupant of this current home was looking outside, curiosity having gotten the better of him. The house across the street had been taken down, and a new one constructed in record time. Then the furniture trucks and the like came in, and finally, today, there was a rather simple sedan pulling into the garage. It was a simple, if kind of… old fashioned home, but it looked nice enough. Nothing quite as modern as some others on the block, so it would be interesting to see what would come of it all. 

  
  


It wasn’t until a good week or so later that his doorbell rang, and it was a rather curious thing. Not even the delivery drivers did that, then again… he had a secure box for his things. He went to the door, opening it slowly to see a rather matronly woman standing there, with a bright smile that screamed ‘doting mother’. 

  
  


“Can I help you?” The man asked, not being snappish as it was almost reflex to be so. 

  
  


“Oh, I just wanted to say hello, is all. I am new to the neighborhood, me and my two children.” The woman said, before she crouched softly and then produced a pie from the honest to god picnic basket at her feet. It was not a full sized pie, perhaps something for two people. “I do enjoy baking, and I plan on making my next pies from my own apples in my yard, but these will do.” She said, presenting the, apparently, apple pie. 

  
  
  


“I… see, well, thank you.” He said, before taking the pie and putting it on the side table. “I am Doctor Stephen Strange.” Stephen said, and she smiled once again. 

  
  


“I am Frigga Freyrdottir.” Frigga said, and she chuckled. “My family… is very traditional.” She said, and he nodded, only now realizing the tilt in her words was Icelandic in nature, she was apparently rather far from home. 

  
  


“Well it is a delight to meet you.” Stephen said, and he found himself meaning it. “I mean not to be rude, however I have to get ready for work. I am sure your pie is delightful, and I will be sure to let you know.” He said, and she waved him off, all smiles still, before picking up her basket and making her way towards the next house. She was a rather lovely older woman. 

  
~LcbS~

  
  


The first he saw of her children was when he was getting his mail, and he heard the rumble of a rather loud chopper come down the street. It stopped in front of the house and pulled into the garage, next to the simple sedan that clearly belonged to her mother. She wore black and silver, inline rather well into the leather ensemble she used to ride. She took off her helmet showing long, flowing black hair. It went down towards her back, and was highlighted with a vibrant green. 

  
  


Her boots looked like something out of a biker bar, and her gait was purposeful and strong. She had a face that could cut stone, and then like a flip of a switch, it was a bright smile as Frigga came out of the house to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yeah, even the hardest crumbled at a loving mother. He had a soft smile, and then he was distracted by the garage door closing, eyes returning to see that there was a third space. Ah, the second child. 

  
  


That came another day, as he was getting ready to head into work. A sleek, very stylish Mercedes left the garage. It was a sleek bronze color, but it wasn’t an eyesore, or anything of the sort. It was a convertible, as well, and the man driving it was striking. He caught Stephen’s eye for a moment, and there was a soft wink before he drove off. The doctor shook his head softly, before he went off to work himself. Quite an interesting family.

  
  
~LcbS~

  
  


Time passed, as it was wont to do, and he saw a bit more of the family in the neighborhood. He learned she was retired, and the daughter, Helana, was a mechanic. The son, Lonell if he recalled, was a trader for various stocks. Like him, he drove into the city for work, and it showed with his vehicle and attire that he was good at what he did. They shared some nods and smiles across the street, and on the next fourth of July he was invited to a cookout. 

  
  


There he met the third child, a visiting son, named Thomas. He was a large, boisterous man, but he was not overly rude. He was very close with his siblings, and occasionally they would simply sit in silence, but it was the good kind, the healthy kind. The blonde son worked overseas in various construction projects, and it showed with his physique. Stephen could appreciate that, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit he had eyes for someone a little more lithe and smooth. 

  
  


If either men noticed the gleam of delight in the mother’s eyes, they did not say it, but they probably didn’t. After all, they were too busy looking at each other. 

  
  


~Lcbs~

  
  


The first kiss was at a gala they had been attending. The second one had been as the door closed with Stephen pressed against it as his keys clattered to the floor. The third kiss was a few minutes later as they parted to strip each other of their clothing. The fourth one was after limbs were connected and there were quite a bit of words that were far from appropriate for polite company. They lost count after number five, but when the sun rose the next day, they were sure they didn’t rightly care. 

  
  


“You know, doctor.” Lonell said, sipping his coffee as he sat in just a pair of boxers at the kitchen island. “My mother is going to be insufferable.”

  
  


“Yes, I am quite aware of that.” Stephen said, his own coffee in his hands, in similar attire. Both males had love-bites, very subtle bruising on hips and legs, but their smiles were undeniable. “I think a lovely dinner is in order. I can get reservations at Cafe Delmonico.” He said with a sip of his coffee, and Lonell sighed softly. 

  
  


“No, no I don’t think so. Far too fancy. My mother would insist on an Olive Garden of all places, before that.” Lonell said, and both men snorted shortly after that. 

  
  


“If she is going to insist on Italian, then I definitely suggest Tavolino’s, at least that is authentic. I do believe the proprietor is named Mario.” Stephen said, and Lonell chuckled, before nodding. They made plans, and before Lonell left, they had a lovely repeat of the previous night. As Lonell like to think, there was no walk of shame, but a strut of satisfaction. He entered his home, and was almost immediately beset upon by his grinning mother. 

  
  


“Go on then, mother.” Lonell said, as his form shifted a bit, features getting a bit more angular and refined. 

  
  


“My dear Loki, what makes you think I have anything to say.” Frigga said, coming over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Though, I must say… for you to keep those marks. You must really like him.” She said, and he shrugged gently. 

  
  


“Is he good in the sack, brother of mine?” Came of the voice of his sister, Hela, who was smirking gently.    
  
  
“ _Hela Odinsdottir!_ ” Frigga said, turning with a huff, but even that was regal as the queen she was. “That’s not something you ask your brother.” She said, and shook her head, though Loki responded anyway. 

  
  


“Oh, you have no idea, sister of mine. Far better than that college professor you ruined the other week. Poor man could barely stand.” Loki said, and both siblings chuckled before they were treated to sharp jolts of magic to their sides. 

  
  


“Honestly, my children have no manners.” Frigga said, though she was smiling gently. “You had better not let me catch you making Thor say such things. I’ll know exactly who to come to.” She said, giving them a gimlet eye with only a small bit of heat behind it. 

  
  


“Ah, speaking of manners, mother.” Loki started, and she turned with a small hum. “Stephen would like to invite us all to dinner. A rather lovely Italian place, he said it was incredibly authentic.” He said, and she smiled brightly.    
  
  
“That sounds marvelous, I’ll have to go over and discuss it with him. Perhaps after he has cleaned up.” The older woman said, before going off to the den, children trailing behind her, talking softly. 

  
  
  
~LcbS~

  
  


“I should have placed something on him… a tracker, a beacon.” Loki said, mumbling as he paced in his den. He was extremely anxious, to say the least. The three of them had been backpacking, of all things, out of communication for sometime. Stephen could take care of himself, and while they would miss each other, they did not govern the other's life. 

  
  


“You could not have known, brother.” Hela said, having come out of the small trance she had been in. “Know this, however, that he still lives. Oddly enough… I cannot find him.” She said with a rather perturbed mumble. 

  
  


“I would be able to, however it would require very particular things, from… my garden.” Frigga said, and Loki turned to look at her, eyes not cold, but sharp. 

  
  


“Make me a list, mother. Asgard will not keep me from my love.” Loki said, and she smiled with no brightness, but nodded as she started to do just that. It didn’t take very long, but when it was done he summoned his battle attire, though he was going in with stealth if at all possible, and vanished after a farewell. He was going to find his Stephen. 

  
  
~LcbS~

  
  


“Apparently there are… sorcerers on Midgard.” Frigga said, after coming out of her ritual spell, blinking gently as the magic of Sight was just the smallest bit taxing, yet already she was recovering. “Kamar-Taj, in Tibet, my son. He trains… and trains well and quickly, to be a sorcerer.” She said, and flexed his fingers in only slight agitation. He had not been there for his Stephen, but he would not lose him. 

  
  


“I do not know when I will return, but I will return with him.” Loki said, and again there was a nod from his sister and mother. The latter giving him a kiss on the cheek, the former grasping his neck in a rather affectionate manner. 

  
  


“If you die, I will make sure to tear you a new one, with every inch of skin I renew for you to not fail a second time.” Hela said, and Loki smirked ever so softly. 

  
“As if I would give you the satisfaction, sister.” Loki said, clapping a hand on her shoulder, and then gently resting his forehead against hers, before they both let go. He took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes, before vanishing. He arrived on a rather cold mountain side, with an ancient (for midgardians) temple resting up on a small plateau. The trek was not long, and he was very much determined to get to where he needed to be. 

  
  


He came up to the large doors, and reached out with his own magic, snorting softly when he did. They had strong magic, he would not deny that, but he was almost thirteen hundred years old, and had trained for nearly a thousand of those years. He ran his hand along the door, and then with a raise of his hand he knocked three times. He waited for a moment, before a smaller door opened a few feet away, and a head poked out. The man was bald, with a very serious face. 

  
  


“Who is it, what do you want?” The man said, and in this time Loki made his way towards the smaller door. 

  
“I am Loki Friggason, and I come seeking one of your sorcerers.” Loki said, and the man narrowed his eyes. 

  
  


“There is no sorcerer here who would speak with you.” He said, before closing the door, and Loki felt various wards rise. He growled gently before pressing his hand against the door, feeling just how strong they were. He hummed gently, similar to the prison that had kept Hela at bay, yet not solidified by the power of the Odinforce. He took another breath, before snarling and pushing into them. He didn’t shatter them, but he did not make it gentle. 

  
  


When he entered, he felt his near constant glamour drop, leaving him in his Jotunn form, but he didn’t care. What he noticed, however, was the near half a dozen sorcerers that had arrived in the time it took him to enter the temple. One in particular at the forefront, and he could feel the power radiating from her. She was wearing a simple, yet very practical yellow robe, and was also bald. Her stance was simple, but he knew she could spring into action at any moment.    
  
  
“Loki Friggason.” The woman spoke, tone neutral. “I am told you seek a sorcerer, I do trust it is not Kaecilius.” She said, eyes hard but she was not immediately jumping to attack. 

  
  


“I know not whom you speak of. I come seeking Doctor Stephen Strange.” Loki said, his arms also at the ready, but still he remained standing with a lack of aggression. Her eyes widened softly, and for the barest of moments, but he caught it. “You know where he is…” He said, and his own eyes narrowed. 

  
  


“I do, and I must tell you… he is training still. He has great purpose, great potential, and he must not be disturbed.” The woman said, and the room seemed to chill at his otherworldly growl. 

  
  


“You will not keep him from me, mortal.” Loki said, hands snapping to his sides, his daggers appearing in his hands. “I will ask once more. Where is my love?” He said with a low hiss, and she seemed to sigh before she braced herself for her own defense. 

  
  


“He is training, and must not be disturbed.” She said, and then chaos erupted. It was not incredibly easy to win, he was distracted by his desire to get to his Stephen, but it was not hard won. The fight ended when he held the woman by her neck, a low growl leaving his throat as his Jotunn magic was slowly making her colder and colder. 

  
  


“Tell me where he is.” Loki said, leaning in with a low hiss. “Or your immortality will be stripped from you, painfully.” He said, eyes glowing in promise and rage. She was about to speak, her eyes resigned to her fate, when he felt his arms tugged from her, by two red bands. He stumbled a bit and turned, snarling in rage, about to fly into action again, when he saw who had done it. 

  
  


There, literally floating above the staircase, was his Stephen. A cloak billowing and holding him aloft, hands in a simple position, poised and ready. Loki wouldn’t mind admitting, to see his Stephen like this, whole and powerful… he wanted to let his tears fall. Tears of frustration and relief. There were other things that stirred within him, but now was neither the time or the place... there were too many people to watch, and he was far from an exhibitionist. Stephen spoke as he floated down, glaring gently but not attacking just yet. 

  
  


“I do believe you are not welcome here.” Stephen said. “You have failed to make the proper appointment.” He said, and Loki chuckled gently, a genuine smile on his face. 

  
  


“Can I make one for two o’clock for tomorrow then, Stephen?” Loki asked, and the man tilted his head as he landed. Then he blinked as Loki applied his glamour, the face that his love knew. “Or would you prefer a three o’clock, so we can go to that lovely dive you enjoy so much.” He said, walking slowly towards the Sorcerer. 

  
  


“Lonell?” Stephen asked, and he got a small smile and nod. He then approached the man, their magic’s all but slamming into each other. Stephen’s awakened magic knowing immediately who this was. “I… how?” He whispered, after they shared a soft, but passionate kiss. 

  
  


“We have many things to discuss, my love.” Loki said, sighing as he felt his glamour drop again. 

  
  


“I would like nothing more, but we have a problem.” Stephen said, looking at the woman in yellow. “He has taken the pages.” He said, and she seemed to frown for a moment. 

  
  


“I see.” She said, before waving her hands softly, fixing the room that had been upended in the battle. “Perhaps your friend can help us, after all, it would bring him closer to that talk you need to have.” She said, with a small smirk. 

  
  


“So be it. Show me who has wronged you, love, so that I might end them.” Loki said, looking at Stephen. “I am the only one allowed to leave any lasting marks on you, which there is a distinct lack of.” He said, huffing, but looking over the man in front of him. “I should have branded you the night we declared ourselves to each other.” He said, a faux grumble on his lips. 

  
  


There was another soft kiss, before they opened a portal to where the pages could be tracked. This time, the battle was not hard won, and Kaecilius, along with Dormammu’s influence were dealt with handily. The Ancient one, who’s name he had finally learned, was grateful of Loki’s assistance, and vowed to not speak of his presence on earth. 

  
  


~LcbS~

  
  


Their talk, including Hela and Frigga, had taken several hours. There was an added half hour or so, as well, when Thor arrived, loud and boisterous as ever. It was towards the end of their conversation, in which many truths and the like were explained, tales and the like, when Frigga took Stephen’s hands into her own. 

  
  


“I am an ancient sorceress, I dabble in magics lost to time and death.” Frigga said, stroking his fingers gently. “That includes healing… and though you gained your abilities through your strife, through your hardships.” She said, trailing gently, but then going on just as so. “I know you would excel even more, your magic would flourish, with your body whole. Would you allow this of me?” She asked, as kind as she always was. 

  
  


“Would it truly help me keep this realm safe?” Stephen asked, and she smiled once more, a gentle nod. 

  
“Then I suppose I should make an appointment, Healer Frigga.” Stephen said, and he got a small, teasing glare from the woman. 

  
  


“You and my son were made for each other, clearly.” Frigga said, before getting to work on the simple, but important bit of healing. It didn’t take very long, but when it was done Stephen could feel his magic almost snap to greater portents. “Now, let your body settle, I think a week or three with my son is in order.” She said, and when he looked to protest, she raised a hand. “I think your fellow sorcerers would not say no to having the greatest in all the nine realms assisting them in your absence.” She said, and he looked at her in disbelief. 

  
  


“She’ll try not to make you all look bad.” Hela said, and they shared a laugh together, with Loki and Stephen giving each other a questioning glance, before both nodding. They had catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I probably could have done other things, but well… the muse was stretching thin. Regardless, I hope it can be enjoyed. Please, read and review. Until next time! 


End file.
